


Double Date Idea

by rhikapi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhikapi/pseuds/rhikapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are going on a double date with Merry and Pippin to the Ivy Bush, but Sam is nervous to approach his dad with his boyfriend for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date Idea

”Hurry up Sam!” Frodo called out. Sam’s large feet shuffled down the hall.   
"I’m looking for my pocket hanky! Have you seen it anywhere?"   
"No, it’s fine. You don’t need it, Merry and Pippin won’t care."   
Sam sighed in frustration. He scrambled around the room, rifling through drawers angrily. He just could not find his blasted pocket hanky. Frodo waited patiently in the dining room for Sam to get it together. He tapped his foot nervously, worried about what their evening with Merry and Pippin would be like. They were going to the Ivy Bush for a few drinks and some small talk. Pippin decided on going there, although Sam and Frodo would rather go anywhere else to avoid Sam’s disapproving father. Hamfast Gamgee has been disappointed in Sam ever since he came back from his adventure with Frodo.   
Frodo heard a knock at the door and a muffled giggle. “They’re here Sam!” he called out. He listened but Sam didn’t respond. “Just a moment you guys!” He turned to find his dumb boyfriend. Sam was pacing about in their room, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Frodo looked around to find drawers thrown on the floor and their contents scattered about.   
Sam gasped. “Frodo! You scared me.”  
"What is all this? The whole room’s in disarray! This is very unlike you you know. Is something the matter?"   
"I was uh.. looking for my pocket.. hanky.." Sam sat down on the bed. "I’m just nervous, that’s all. We’re going to see my dad, and what if he’s ashamed? I’ve already let him down once, and now.. This- us, will just push him too far! He won’t want anything to do with me!" Sam’s lip quivered. He put his head in hands.   
Seeing Sam like this made Frodo’s heart break.”Here,” he patted next to him on the bed. “Sit down, it’s okay Sam. He won’t be ashamed of you.. He still loves you I promise.” He put his arm around Sam’s shoulders and held him close. Sam leaned in and couldn’t hold it in any longer. He started crying.   
A silent moment passed. “What if he doens’t like you, Frodo?”   
"Are you kidding? He loves me! How long have we been friends?"   
"Always.."  
"How long have we been there for each other?"   
"Always.."  
"And how long have we loved each other?"   
Sam blushed a little. “Always.”  
"Exactly, so if your dad loves you- which he does- he’ll love me. Now come on, we’ve kept Merry and Pippin waiting long enough. " Sam smiled. Hand in hand, they headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so if it sucks please tell me and if it's good please please tell me i just want any type of feedback to be honest. If you read it i love you. I hope you enjoyed, have a great day i love your beautiful face. Obviously this isn't all of it (bc this is really really short im sorry) i may post more if i feel like it's a good idea but maybe not. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
